


Watching the Past, Present and Future (clarifying and moving on)

by JiKooK_11



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Time Travel, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiKooK_11/pseuds/JiKooK_11
Summary: The Salvatore school kids, tired of all the problems from their parents' past coming back to haunt them, and further messing up the already existing dramas in their lives, like their teenage problems, Malivore and the Necromancer, find a long forgotten spell and decide to change things, and maybe change things for the better, by putting their families to watch their past, present and future, and the decisions they made along the way.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Original Gilbert Character(s)/Original Character(s), Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Here the change begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, so please excuse any spelling or translation errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this style, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Note: James and Barry (Bartholomew) Archibald, are characters of my creation, they are brothers and vampires who were born in the 19th century and also form a rock band called Forever Seventeen. I created these characters with the objective of being Lizzie's best friends, because it always bothered me in the series that her only friends were Josie and MG (even this fact is questionable).  
>  I imagine Corey Fogelmanis as James and Spencer Macpherson as Barry
> 
> I will change small things throughout the series, but in the final seasons I will make significant changes.
> 
> *I will try to post twice a week, depending on how things go.
> 
> Happy reading!!

**Salvatore School - Mystic Falls (2032)**

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" MG asked.

"More important question, do you guys know if this spell will work?" Kaleb asked.

Josie rolled her eyes for the tenth time in 30 minutes, she was sure she rolled them so hard she could see her own brain, if she kept up this pace she would probably beat her sister Lizzie's record. The latter just closed her eyes with her jaw clenched, Josie could practically hear the unspoken insults and sarcastic comments that the blonde was clearly holding back from letting slip out. 

Hope sighed as she held Lizzie's hand to try to calm her down before she exploded.

"Yes to both questions, we have studied the spells for months, we have made all the necessary preparations, kids, we have everything under control." replied the redhead.

The plan was simple, use a combination of spells, from a dusty old book Josie found forgotten in a very old library in Germany when she and Lizzie were visiting her mother abroad, one that would turn her family's memories into a TV series basically - for lack of a better explanation. The second would bring them into the future of a certain time period so they could watch and fix some of their crappy bad decisions.

They had five witches to do the spell, Hope, Lizzie, Josie, Alyssa and Penelope who had returned from Belgium after a phone call from a crying Josie asking her to come back because she needed her in her life.

"Okay, we can get this over with soon, before one of us quits or Elizabith finally loses her patience." Played Penelope with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Ha-ha, Satan very funny," replied the blonde sarcastically. The others just shook their heads at her joke, Penelope and Lizzie may have become friends, plus the insults and sarcasm remained.

"All right, let's do this," Hope said.

As the girls formed a circle holding hands, the MG boys, Kaleb, Jed, Landon, Rafael, James and Barry stepped aside so they could do the spell.

On the floor, in front of the girls, a circle with the pentagram design with an hourglass in the middle and inside objects belonging to the people they wanted to bring from the past into the future.

Taking a deep breath, the five witches retweeted the spell.

“ _Iter ad praeteritum, ad adhaesionem ad populum jus futurum._ ” A light enveloped them and a loud bang melted them.

* * *

**Past (2015)**

**Lockwood Manor - Mystic Falls.**

Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Vallerie Tulle and Bonnie Bennet were discussing what to do with Julian, Lily and the other heretics when a bright light enveloped them and they disappeared.

* * *

**Alaric Saltzman's apartment - Whitmore.**

Caroline and Alaric who were talking about the blonde's pregnancy were surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

* * *

**Police Station - Mystic Falls.**

Matt was working when a light surrounded him and he disappeared.

* * *

 **Salvatore Mansion - Mystic Falls**.

Lily and the heretics were having tea when a light surrounded them and they disappeared.

* * *

**Mikaelsons' Complex - New Orleans**

Klaus, Elijah and Freya were discussing what to do with Aurora, Tristan and Lucien when a light engulfed them and they disappeared

* * *

**Church Loft - New Orleans**

Kol and Davina were catching up with them when a light engulfed them and they disappeared.

* * *

**Hayley's apartment - New Orleans**

Hayley was in her apartment thinking about Jackson when a light appeared and she disappeared.

* * *

**Marcel's apartment - New Orleans**

Marcel, Vincent, Cami and Josh were talking about Klaus and the strix when the same light appeared and they disappeared.

* * *

**Safe House - Unknown Location**

Rebekah was playing with baby Hope when the two were covered by the light and disappeared.

* * *

**Arsenal - Mystic Falls**

Enzo was in the armory garden when the light appeared and took him away.

* * *

**Tyler's house.**

Tyler was getting ready for work when the light enveloped him and he disappeared.

* * *

**Jeremy Gilbert's room - Art College**

Jeremy was writing his art history paper when the light appeared

* * *

**Secret house in Brooklyn**

Elena who was sleeping in her coffin was covered by a golden light that brought her out of her magical sleep and then she disappeared.

* * *

Everyone appeared simultaneously in a large, elegant living room.

"Ugg, what happened?" Damon asked as he stood up.

"Damon?" Elena asked surprised to be awake.

Everyone in Mystic Falls looked at Elena in shock and then looked at Bonnie to make sure she was still alive.

"Elena, what ... how are you awake?" asked Damon looking shocked at the brunette as he walked over and hugged her for fear that she was just a mirage, and would be gone at any moment.

"I don't know," Elena replied as she hugged Damon tightly.

"Guys what's going on?" Stefan asked as he looked around, seeing all his friends and girlfriend there, with the Mikaelsons and some people he didn't know.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Alaric asked his pregnant friend.

"Yes, I am ... Klaus?" the shocked blonde asked as she looked at the original hybrid she hadn't seen in years.

"Hi love." Klaus greeted as he smiled and confusedly approached his sister who was holding her daughter on her lap, just as confused as he was.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" asked Rebekah as Hayley took Hope out of her arms to see if she was okay.

"I believe we are at the Salvatore Mansion, and it looks different" Stefan said as he looked out one of the large open windows.

"Who are You?" Marcel asked as he spotted several people he didn't know, but who clearly knew the Mikaelsons.

"Are you the ones who brought us here?" Vincent asked sternly with his arms crossed, not giving the others time to respond.

"Whatever is happening here it wasn't any of us and apparently not you" Bonnie replied as she looked at Vincent with a scowl before shifting her gaze to Elena who was being hugged by Jeremy "Elena, how did you wake up? I mean, I'm very much alive here" the Witch continued as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know one minute I am asleep the second there is a golden flash and I woke up with you here." Answered the older Gilbert.

At this point they had all moved closer together in a sort of odd circle, but still keeping a certain distance from each other as if expecting an attack at any moment.

"The same thing happened to us." Answered Kol, as the entire Mystic Falls gang looked at him shocked that he was still alive.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jeremy asked with a scowl. 

"Ah, little Gilbert, you should be used to it now, after so many resurrections you should know that no one stays dead for long. Kol replied, smiling mischievously, amused at the reaction of his" old friend and baseball partner ".

"You two know each other?" Davina asked confused.

"We Mikaelson's have a lot of history with the people of Mystic Falls, Nik there more than anyone, don't we brother?" Kol asked as she looked from Klaus to Caroline, who blushed at the insinuation.

This did not go unnoticed by Camile, who frowned slightly, but said nothing.

Klaus was about to respond with a sarcastic remark when Elijah interrupted him.

"I believe we are missing the point here," said Elijah, the mediator. "I think the point we should discuss is how we got here and why."

There was a pause for a moment with no one knowing how to respond, until two large doors appeared on the wall in front of the windows everyone took defensive postures, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Freya positioned themselves in front of Hayley and Hope, Alaric and Stefan positioned themselves in front of Caroline, Damon in front of Elena, Enzo and Jeremy stood one on each side of Bonnie, Marcel stood in front of Cami, just as Kol did with Davina, although he knew she could very well defend herself, Vincent, Vallerie, Nora, Mary Louise and Beau had their hands ready with spells on the tip of their tongues, Tyler and Lily had their guard up, as did Matt, who had a gun pointed at the door. 

Everyone watched very carefully as the doors opened, it was like watching a scene in slow motion.

Everyone watched as the doors opened and a group of teenagers entered wearing custom uniforms with the "S" symbol printed on them.

"You are here because we brought you here, to change the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I will post more soon...


	2. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To clarify, I don't know if Jed and Penelope are actually related, but I've read many stories where they've placed them as cousins and I thought it was cool, and would make a story for Jed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, please report any errors. 
> 
> Happy reading!!!!

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Everyone watched very carefully as the doors opened, it was like watching a scene in slow motion._

_Everyone watched as the doors opened and a group of teenagers entered wearing customized uniforms with the "S" symbol printed on them._

_"You are here because we brought change here, for the future."_

* * *

"Who are You?" Stefan asked.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Klaus.

"First of all, let's all calm down." Said Josie with her soft brown eyes that were somewhat worried about all the people in the room ready to kill them at any moment.

"None of us are going to hurt them, in fact we've come to help you, so if you'll drop your weapons and run inside before anyone gets hurt, we'd appreciate it." Jed continued.

"We won't do anything until you tell us who you are and why you brought us here." Marcel retorted.

"Okay, like I said before, we brought you here to change the future, you are seventeen years in the future and-" Hope said only to be interrupted by a shocked Caroline Forbes. 

"Oh my God." Said Caroline making everyone look at her who had wide eyes looking at Hope, Lizzie and Josie.

"What's that?" Alaric asked worriedly.

"They wouldn't remind you of anyone?" Asked the blonde with her eyebrows raised as if it was obvious now, she looked from the teens to Hayley and Hope who were standing next to them.

"Oh." Spoke Bonnie, Freya and Rebekah with wide eyes finally understanding why the blonde was so surprised.

"I told you she would be the first to notice, my money you fools." Said Lizzie haughtily to two young men next to her with shoulder length hair, one with blonde locks and the other with dark brown locks and the same blue eyes. 

The boys just rolled their eyes as they took 50 bills each from their wallets and handed them to the blonde, who greeted them with pure satisfaction and amusement on her face.

"You guys actually made a bet?" Kaleb asked incredulously, while the others just rolled their eyes at the three not the least bit surprised.

"I'm surprised you're still asking Hawkins, you don't seem to know us, we place bets on everything." James replied.

"I say one day you guys will still do very badly with those bets." Said MG shaking his head in amused disapproval.

"Then we'll have our Superman to save us." Joked Barry.

People in the past just looked at them with a mixture of disapproval, exasperation, confusion and amusement.

"I think we're losing focus here." Hope said with a scowl, she sometimes forgot how easily her friends could get out of focus.

"Does anyone want to start explaining what's going on here?" Matt asked putting his gun away in his holster.

"Well like we said before some of us got sidetracked." Continued the tribrid looking at his friends and girlfriend who just shrugged their shoulders with an apologetic look on their faces. 

"We used some old spells we found in book, spent months studying and making some modifications, then one of them allowed us to see the memories of the past, present and future. The other brought you here." The redhead continued.

"Look I'm no physics expert, but I've watched enough movies to know that messing with the timeline is dangerous, why would you guys do that risking an entire timeline?" Stefan asked with frowning eyebrows, crossed arms and a serious look looking at the group of young men in front of him.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, everyone here has made some simply stupid decisions and some completely unnecessary ones, which ended up making some people's lives very unhappy, others' simply miserable and consequently our lives were affected." Answered the redhead.

"And then you decided to go back in time, and fix our mistakes." Said Klaus still a little suspicious of the whole situation. He had already understood everything and was already suspicious of who the redheaded girl in front of him was had really become very obvious by now he was sure his brothers and Hayley had figured it out too, they just didn't know how to process it all yet.

"So what, we're all going to sit in a room and watch our whole lives like a TV series?" Damon asked sarcastically, earning a slap from Elena in the process who had been quiet throughout the conversation.

"Actually yes." Josie said with a shrug, already used to her Uncle Damon's manner.

"And how does that work?" Elijah asked.

"Well, we all go into that room." Said Hope with a wave of her hand and two large doors appeared on the wall on the right side of the room. "The room has been configured to be a movie theater."

"Look, before we started you guys didn't tell us your names." Alaric said.

"Oh, yeah." Said Hope nervously, she dreaded this moment she has been preparing for this moment for weeks, it was hard enough to look at theirs and not run to hug them, it was just easier to handle everything if they didn't know her.

Penelope seeing her friend's distressed state revolted to start the introductions, since she didn't have an emotional connection with any of the people who came from the past.

"I am Penelope Park, I am a witch." Said the brunette, already specifying what kind of supernatural she was to avoid further discussion.

The others realizing what she was doing soon followed, making sure to leave the twins and Hope last.

"My name is Alyssa Chang, I am also a witch." Continued the Asian girl.

"My name is Milton Greasley, but I prefer to be called MG, I am a vampire." Said the boy softly.

"Kaleb Hawkins, Vampire too."

"Jed Park, I'm a wolf."

"Are you two related?" Davina asked shyly.

"Yes, we are cousins." Answered the boy and everyone from the past nodded seeing a resemblance between them.

"My name is Bartholomew Archibald, but call me Barry. And this is my brother James, we are vampires too." Said the brunette passing his arm around his brother's neck who smiled flirtatiously just like his brother.

"I'm Rafael, I'm a wolf." Answered the boy a little shy, feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"I am Landon Kirby, I am a phoenix." Said the curly-haired boy.

"Phoenix? As in the bird that comes back from its own ashes?" Bonnie asked impressed.

"Yes." 

"I have never heard of a phoenix in the supernatural world before." Said Rebekah looking at her siblings as if to ask if they had ever heard of such a thing before, they just shrugged their shoulders also having never heard of a phoenix in the supernatural world.

"Oh believe me, there isn't another one, plus a phoenix is nothing compared to some of the other supernatural creatures we have discovered." Landon said with a small laugh.

Everyone looked at him as if they wanted him to elaborate, but they stayed put.

It was the twins' turn to introduce themselves, they were a little nervous, their relationship with their father wasn't the best, they really loved them, but sometimes their father didn't really act like a father, he was so busy with school, Hope's training, monsters, or whatever new reason came up that he forgot to be a father. And their mother, she is great but is always away looking for a cure for the fusion, and never seems to realize that her daughters would like to spend more time with her in case the fusion really has to happen, and they don't have a solution.

"I am Josette Saltzman, Josie, I am a symphony witch." Said the girl nervously.

"I'm Elizabeth, Lizzie, I'm also a symphony witch." Said the blonde.

"We are twins." Continued the brunette.

"Fraternal obviously." Concluded the blonde.

"You are Gemini twins, right?" Nora asked in surprise.

"Yes." Answered Lizzie.

"Amazing, You are the first pair of symphonic twins in the history of the convention." Said Vallerie surprised and impressed.

"Does anyone want to clarify what symphony witches are and why we've never heard of them?" Marcel asked.

"Symphoners are a subsection of witches who are born without the ability to generate their own magic, but possess a rare power that allows them to suck magic from other sources and use that magic for their own purposes. They are considered abominations by many witch communities" Mary Louise replied.

"They are only born in the Gemini Coven, they are also rare and few in numbers, although they are quite controversial, because they have the potential to become witch-vampire hybrids we call heretics." Vallerie continued.

"Me, Mary Louise, Vallerie and Beau are Heretics." Nora said.

"Well, that's new, and very cool." Said Kol a little jealously.

As the conversation was going on Alaric looked between the girls shocked and thrilled, Josie looked so much like her birth mother and Lizzie could easily pass herself off as Caroline's birth daughter, it was in that moment seeing the girls, his seventeen year old daughters that it really fell into fixed that he would be a father.

"I really don't know what to say." Answered the man never taking his eyes off the girls in front of him.

"It's okay, it's not every day you meet your unborn daughters." Said Josie understanding that the father was very surprised and emotional more in a good way.

Alaric was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sniffling, everyone in the room turned to the source of the noise and saw Caroline trying to hold back tears, it wasn't working.

"Honey, are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just the hormones, don't worry." Answered the blonde waving her hand as if it was nothing but it was clearly something, besides not stopping her tears.

She had been thrilled, of course these girls were inside her growing into two beautiful young women, and it only reinforced the fact that they were not really her daughters but Alaric and Jo's.

James pulled a red scarf from his dark green Italian cut jacket and offered it to the pregnant vampire.

"Here." Said the boy offering the handkerchief.

"Thank you." She thanked the vampire with a small smile as she wiped her eyes.

The boy just gave a slight smile with a nod of understanding.

Everyone turned to the redheaded girl who was the last to introduce herself, giving privacy to Caroline who was being consoled by Stefan.

"I'm Hope Mikaelson, tribrid." Said the redhead causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Hope?" Hayley asked looking from baby to girl.

"You've grown, little wolf." Said Klaus swallowing the lump in his throat trying his best not to show emotion, he was Klaus Mikaelson- The big bad after all.

When Hope heard her father calling her a little wolf, she couldn't stand it and ran and hugged him.

Klaus was taken aback and didn't respond for a second before hugging his daughter tightly.

Hope didn't know how much time she had spent in her father's arms, but she pulled away wiping away her tears and returning to Lizzie's side, who held her hand with a supportive squeeze that was reciprocated just as strongly, they would have time to talk later.

"Ok, you've cried enough, why don't we go into the living room and sit down to start this movie session through time." He joked with Lizzie to lighten the mood a bit and it worked as they all laughed as they made their way to the movie room.

Everyone entered the room choosing their seats.

(* The order of the seats will be from bottom to top.

4\. Kaleb, MG, Alyssa, Jed, Penelope, Josie, Lizzie, Hope, James, Barry, Landon and Rafael.

3\. Jeremy, Bonnie, Enzo, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Matt, Tyler.

2\. Vincent, Camille, Marcel, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and baby Hope, Freya, Kol, Davina.

1\. Beau, Nora, Mary Louise, Lily and Vallerie). 

"Okay, can we get started?" Hope asked with a control, receiving nods from everyone.

"Here we go."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, Monday we will have another chapter. 
> 
> Good Weekend ...


	3. Pilot (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

**[A dark, misty forest is shown.**   
**Stefan: For over a century, I have lived in secret;]**

"Stefan, is that you talking?" Damon asked with a frown.

"It looks like it, but I don't remember ever saying those words in my life." Replied the brunette.

"That was me actually, I put some special effects gaining was checking it out." Answered Barry looking somewhere.  
"Really?" James asked looking at his brother amused.

"I got carried away, you know I'm great with editing and love series, sue me." Answered the brunette with a shrug while his friends just rolled their eyes.  
The people from the past just shook their heads in amusement.

**[hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story].**

"Alone in the world? Lexi and I are what chopped liver? And my story the last time I checked brother, was our story." Damon said jokingly.

"Well Damon I don't think you're hating me for a hundred and forty-five years and trying to make my life hell count as being together and me and Lexi were best friends plus we had separate lives, she had a life at least until you killed her." Answered Stefan with more sarcasm and bitterness than he intended, plus Lexi was still a sore spot for him, Stefan has forgiven Damon for many things over the century, but he doesn't know if he can forgive his brother for killing his best friend.

Damon cringed a little and chose to be quiet, sorry about what happened to Lexi, he would never admit it, but he really regretted killing his brother's best friend, _truth be told, she was more his sister all these years than I was_. Thought the older Salvatore as he went back to watching the screen.

**[A young couple, Darren and Brooke are driving their car through the woods.**

**Darren: An hour's drive to hear that crap. It wasn't even a band. It was a guy with a guitar. Darren: An hour to get back.**

**Brooke: He wasn't that bad.**

**Darren: He sounded like James Blunt.**

**Brooke: What's wrong with that?]**

"Exactly, what's wrong with James Blunt?" Josie.

"Nothing Jo, he has beautiful songs plus a little depressing." Lizzie replied.

"Depressing? Lizzie you listen to Billie Eilish and cry every time you hear _lovely_ and _no time to die_." Retorted Josie incredulously.

"And you who listened to the 5SOS _amnesia_ song non-stop when little devil went to Belgium." Returned Lizzie.

"It's a good choice actually." Penelope said with a shrug and a mischievous smile.

Josie just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and went back to watching.

**[Darren: We already have one James Blunt. One is all we need.**

**Brooke: So why did you come?**

**Darren: Because I love you].**

"Awn" All the girls in the room said. 

**[Brooke: Nicely done. What's all this fog for?**

**Darren: It will clear up in a second.**

**Brooke: Look out!**

**(They run over a man)].**

"Damon and his difficulty keeping the rushes to himself." Stefan muttered softly

**[Darren: Are you okay?**

**Brooke: We just ran over someone! Brooke: Oh, my God!**

**Darren: Call for help.**

**Brooke: Come on, come on!]**

"Don't go there man, it never ends well for people who come out to see what happened." Jed muttered.

**[Darren: Please be alive! Oh, my God!**

**(The man wakes up and bites him on the neck)**

**Brooke: There's no sign! Darren! Darren?**

**Suddenly Darren's body is thrown onto the hood of the car startling Brooke who runs and is dragged into the sky].**

"Not a bit dramatic, eh Damon?" Bonnie asked wryly.

"Well Bon-bon if it's to kill, at least do it in style." Damon said.

"I never thought I would say that, more I agree." Klaus said.

"Of course you do." Rebekah replied and Elijah shook his head.

**[TITLE: THE VAMPIRE DIARIES].**

"The vampire diaries, that would be a good name for a TV series." Stefan joked.

"Thanks man." Barry said.

**[Salvatore's Guesthouse**

**(Stefan is on the roof).**

**Stefan: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I got to meet her].**

"Anw Steff" Played Elena with a hand on her heart with a small smile, Stefan just punched her on the shoulder returning the smile.

**[Stefan jumps off the roof]**

**[Gilbert residence**

**(Elena is writing in her diary)**

**Elena: Dear diary, today is going to be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be a convincing smile. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start over, be someone new. That's the only way I'll make it through].**

Elena, Caroline and Hope cringed uncomfortably, the first for having something so personal from her diary exposed to everyone, the second because the memory of her mother dying in a hospital bed was still fresh, and the third because she had done the same thing after her parents and uncle died.

**[In the kitchen.**

**Jenna: Toast. I can make toast].**

All the Gilberts and Alaric smiled sadly at the sight of Jenna, missing the woman they all loved.

Lizzie who had been given the middle name after Jenna was impressed, she had seen pictures and heard stories, but seeing Jenna alive was different, it was as if she could finally meet a woman her father loved so deeply beyond her biological mother that he named after her.

**[Elena: No, just the coffee is fine, Aunt Jenna.**

**Jeremy: do you have any coffee?]**

"Man, time has done you some good, why goth addict definitely doesn't suit you." Said Tyler impressed, for the first time seeing how much his friend saw her changed and matured. 

"Yeah eh, the fifteen-year-old Jeremy would have been offended and told you to fuck off, the twenty-year-old would like to go back in time and punch himself for making so many bad decisions." Jeremy said. _Seriously, I'm glad I'm over that phase_ , thought the younger Gilbert.

**[Jenna: It's your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared. Money for lunch?**

**Elena: I'm fine.**

**Jenna: I'm fine: Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?**

**Elena: Don't you have a big presentation today?**

**Jenna: I'm meeting with my thesis advisor in...now. Crap]**

"I miss that you know the completely lost and unprepared Jenna of slyness, I confess that sometimes it annoyed me a little, but it was one of the things I loved most about her." Elena said wistfully. **  
**

"Me too." Answered Jeremy in the same way.

**[Elena: Then go. We'll be fine. Jeremy: Are you okay?**

**Jeremy: Don't start.**

**(PEOPLE MISSING: BROOKE AND DARREN BEHIND ELENA ON TV)].**

"You know, now that I realized for vampires who wanted to keep a low profile, you guys weren't the least bit subtle." Caroline said with a frown frowned in thought.

"I really have no way to argue with that." Said Damon with a grimace, he and Stefan "The Ripper" really did leave a trail of bodies.

**[Bonnie's Car**

**Elena and Bonnie drive in Bonnie's car to school.**

**Bonnie: So my grandmother is telling me that I am psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she keeps bringing it up, and I'm already like, putting this woman in hospice! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break up and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Back to the car].**

"You know I'm a little offended by the crazy and internment part." Joked Freya.

"Well dear sister, no offense no more you really are a little crazy, and for sure a pyromaniac." Rebekah joked back, making her siblings laugh and nod Freya really had a tendency to set things on fire when she was angry.

Bonnie laughed softly at the Mikaelsons sisters, she really was so naive at seventeen, she missed that, being able to sit in a car and ramble on about crazy things with her friends in the car, just living life, the things that adolescence brings, without having to worry about the risk of dying every hour of every day.

**[Elena: I was traveling again, wasn't I? I... I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that...**

**Bonnie: That I'm psychic now.**

**Elena: Right. Okay, so you predict something. About me.  
**

**Bonnie: I see...**

**A crow crashes into their car].  
**

"Damon." Moaned Stefan with frustrated hands as he sank further into the accent, his brother and that idiot crow really pissed him off. 

**[Bonnie: What was that?! Oh, my God! Elena, are you okay?**

**Elena: Everything's fine. Bonnie: I'm fine.**

**Bonnie: It was like a bird or something. It just came out of nowhere.**

**Elena: Really, I can't be scared by cars for the rest of my life.**

**Bonnie: I predict that this year is going to be a kick-ass year. And I predict that all the sad, dark times are over, and you will be beyond happy].**

"I'll jinx it, that's it." Said Bonnie shaking her head in disbelief receiving a consoling pat on the shoulder by Enzo.

"You missed it pretty bad Bonnie." Said Damon sharing a grimace with Elena.

**[A raven stands on a traffic light].**

**Mystic Falls High School**

**(Stefan walks inside the school).**

**(Inside the school).**

**Bonnie: Big lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks hot - can I still say "tranny mess"?**

**Elena: No, that's over.**

**Bonnie: Ahh, find a man, make up slang. It's a busy year.**

**(Elena nods at Matt, he ignores her)].**

"Gee education was in short supply in two thousand and nine" James said sarcastically, it wasn't news to his friends that he didn't like Sheriff Donovan, none of them really liked him especially Lizzie, James and Barry who had some issues with him in the past, but people were surprised at the hostility, especially Matt who frowned wondering what he might have done to piss the boy off.

**[Elena: He hates me.**   
**Bonnie: That's not hate. That's "you left me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."]**

"Really? Air supply?" Alyssa asked with disgust to herself.

**[Caroline approaches them.**

**Caroline: Elena. Oh, my God.**

**(Caroline hugs Elena.)**

**Caroline: How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?]**

"I'm so sorry Elena." Murmured Caroline shrunk against the accents.

"It's okay, Care if it's any good, you've improved a lot over the years." Answered Elena with a smile as she squeezed her friend's hand.

Caroline smiled as she shook her hand back, her friend was right she really had learned to deal with people over the years and be more tactful and gentle especially when it comes to her friends. 

**[Elena: Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you.**

**Caroline: Really?**

**Elena: Yes. Much better.**

**Caroline: Poor thing.**

**Caroline hugs her again]**

"So that's where Lizzie pulled her lack of tact with people from?" Kaleb joked.

"Just so you know my mother has improved a lot over the years, especially after she turned vampire." Defended Lizzie. "Plus I've improved a lot in the last few months."

"Really? You called Mrs. Lilen a plastic old bitch two days ago when we went to Mystic Grill for coffee." Answered Hope incredulously.

"She deserved it, but I'll add that I have relapses from time to time." Adimitated Lizzie.

"Sometimes?" Josie asked with narrowed eyes.

"All right, once, twice at most" Lizzie said. "Per day."

The girls were so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't notice Caroline smiling at the fact that Lizzie called her her mother and had something she inherited from her, besides her looks that could easily be a happy coincidence, Maybe she still has some hope after all. Thought the vampire as she absentmindedly ran her hand across her belly.

Stefan held his girlfriend's other hand, lost in thought he knew Caroline would cling, he would too if he were in her place, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved Alaric, he really did, but he couldn't afford to take care of two children on his own, the fact that he was practically an alcoholic who tended to work too much was very worrying. Stefan didn't know how things would go from here, but he would support any decision Caroline made.

**[Elena: Okay, Caroline.**

**Caroline: Oh! Okay, see you later?**

**Bonnie: OK! Bonnie: Bye!**

**Elena: No comment.**

**Bonnie: I won't say anything.]**

**[(Outside the school).**

**Jeremy: Don't take more than two in a six-hour span].**

"Oh my god, Uncle Jeremy was a drug dealer." Said Josie shocked, she knew he had gone through a troubled time as a teenager plus selling drugs was a shock.

"I wasn't a drug dealer." Said Jeremy defensively.

"Giving drugs to Vicki, whether she pays or not is considered dealing." Bonnie said.

"She's right." Elena said with a shrug.

"Really?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"What? Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean I'm going to defend the wrong things you've done." Said Elena

**[Vicki takes the pills].**

Matt cringed, he knew his sister had done things plus seeing it was a whole different thing.

**[Tyler: Hi, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the junkies.**

**Vicki: Hi.**

**Tyler: Hi, Pete Wentz called. He wants his black nail polish back.**

**Jeremy: Pete Wentz, huh? How old is the T.R.L. from your school. Carson Daly fan?]**

**Vicki: Oh, Ty, calm down. This is Elena's little brother.**

**Tyler: I know who he is. Still gets it.**

**[Vicky and Tyler kiss]**

"I'm sorry man, I know what it's like to be in the friendizone, it's not cool." Said MG with sympathy, he had been in the friendzone for years with when it came to Lizzie, he had understood that they would be nothing more than friends, he had even gotten a new girlfriend the younger sister of his best friend Kaleb and Lizzie was happy with Hope.

Jeremy just smiled, he missed Vicki, and wished things had been better for her.

**[(Outside the school office).**

**Bonnie: Wait. Who is this?**

**Elena: I don't know, I just see his back.**

**Bonnie: That's all that's good].**

"Ha thanks Bonnie, I didn't know you thought I was so handsome." Stefan joked with a charming smile.

"What? I'm not blind." Answered Bonnie making all the girls in the room laugh and the boys roll their eyes.

**[(At the school office).**

**Secretary: Your records are incomplete. You are missing vaccination records, and we need the history.**

**Stefan: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.**

**[Stefan obliges the secretary].**

**Secretary: Well, you're right. That's right.**

**(Outside the school office).**

**Bonnie: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays guitar].**

"Not for Seattle, but I play guitar, you don't live a hundred years and not learn to play at least one instrument." Said Stefan making all the vampires over a hundred years old in the room laugh and agree.

"I may not be a witch but I'm sure that's not how it works." Hayley said.

"I know that now." Mumbled Bonnie with a grimace.

**[Elena: You're really going to keep pushing this whole psychic thing, aren't you?**

**Bonnie: Quite.**

**(Elena sees Jeremy entering a room).**

**Elena: I'll be right back.**

**Bonnie: Please be catty.**

**(Elena enters the men's room).**

**Boy: Wow! You missed the door girl!**

**(Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high)].**

"Ih here comes the big brother knows best speech." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"It sucks, doesn't it? They don't let us have any fun." Damon continued.

"Damon you're the oldest." Stefan said.

"Thanks, finally someone who understands me, Lizzie and I are twins, plus she's like two minutes older and she's the one who acts like a kid." Josie said.

"We always have to keep an eye on them, look at me for example, if I don't take care of Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol here things would go awry and they would kill each other, the only responsible adult in this family is Freya." Elijah said.

"So you offend us dear brother." Said Klaus with sarcasm and amusement he knew his Elijah was right, but he would never admit it out loud, it would inflate his brother's ego.

"Thank you Nik." Kol said smiling with Rebekah.

Hope watched her family with a sad smile, wondering what it would be like if she had grown up with her family, if it would always be like this her parents and uncles would joke, fight plus they would still be there for each other. **  
**

**[Elena: That's beautiful. First day of school and you're stoned.**

**Jeremy: No, I'm not.**

**Elena: Where are you? Are you with you?**

**Jeremy: Stop it, okay?! Just stay cool, okay?**

**Elena: Will you just stay cool? What is this about me? You're out of your mind.**

**Jeremy: Look, stop it! I don't have anything. Are you going crazy?**

**Elena: No, I'm not going crazy, Jeremy! I left you alone over summer vacation, but I'm sick and tired of watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But you know that I'm going to be there to spoil you every time, understand? Jeremy, I know who you are. And you're not that person. So don't be that person.**

**Jeremy: I don't need this.**

**(Jeremy leaves)].**

Lizzie gave a small smile she had had this conversation with Josie over and over again, no matter how upset they are with each other, they always help each other pick up the pieces afterwards.

**[Outside the school office, Bonnie watches Stefan].**

"Not a bit creepy." Murmured Damon earning a slap from Elena in the process.

**[Stefan: Thank you.**

**Secretary: You're welcome.**

**(Outside the men's room).**

**Stefan: Excuse me. Um... is this the men's room?**

**Elena: Yes. Um, I was just, Um-I was just... It's a long story....**

**(Elena tries to pass. Stefan makes way for her).**

**Elena: Thank you.**

**(In history class).**

**Professor Tanner: Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created tremendous tension within the state. People in northwestern Virginia had different ideals than those in the traditional deep south. Then Virginia split in 1863, with the northwest region joining the union.]**

"Boredom." Barry said with a fake yawn

**[(Elena and Stefan look at each other).**

**Bonnie (text to Elena): Ta looking at you.**

**(Elena looks at Stefan. Then looks back to the front).**

**(At the Cemetery)**

**(Elena enters the cemetery and writes in her journal)]**

"That's kind of morbid." Penelope muttered. 

**[Elena: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thank you," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But nobody noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They don't really want an answer].**

"That's not true." Bonnie said.

**[(A raven appears on her parents' tombstone.)**

**Elena: Okay. Hello, bird. That's not scary or anything. Shoo!**

**(Bird flies away)**

**Elena: That's what I thought.**

**(The crow reappears and the fog begins to rise around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a grave. Elena starts running).**

"You have a problem man." James says to Damon.

**[Elena: Ahh!**

**[Elena stumbles and falls. She gets up and sees Stefan].  
**

**[Stefan: Are you okay?**

**Elena: Were you following me?**

**Stefan: No, I... I... I... I just... I saw you fall.**

**Elena: Uh-huh, and you were over at the cemetery.**

**Stefan: I'm visiting. I have family here.**

**Elena: Oh, wow. Tactless. Sorry. It's the fog, it's making me nervous. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. This is the bird movie, right, Hitchcock?...I'm Elena]**

"Not a bit nervous." Alyssa joked.

"Not my finest moment." Joked Elena back.

**[Stefan: I'm Stefan.**

**Elena: I know. We have history class together.**

**Stefan: And English and French.**

**Elena: Right.**

**(Stefan plucks a leaf out of Elena's hair).**

**Elena: Thank you...Nice ring.**

**Stefan: Yeah, it's a family ring. I'm a little bit attached to it. It's weird, isn't it].**

"Stuck is an understatement." Kaleb said

**[Elena: No, no. It's just, I mean, it's different.**

**Stefan: Did you get hurt?**

**Elena: Hmm?**

**Stefan: Are you hurt?**

**Elena: Oh, uh, I don't know.**

  
**(Elena pulls up her pants leg and sees a cut gushing blood).**

**Elena: Oh, look at that. That's not pretty.**

**[Stefan turns around and his face changes].**

MG cringes, it was hard to be around human blood and not let his ripper side out.

**[Elena: Are you okay?**

**(Stefan's eyes begin to change).**

**Stefan: You should go and take care of this.**

**Elena: Really, it's nothing.**

**(She turns around, but Stefan is gone)].**

"Subtle." Caroline muttered.

**[(Salvatore Pension)**

**(Stefan writes in his journal).**

**Stefan: I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside quickly came to the surface. I simply cannot resist it].**

"That was dramatic brother, even for you." Damon said looking at Stefan.

"I noticed that too." Replied the younger Salvatore, he really had been dramatic.

**[(Mystic Grill)**

**Jeremy: Hey Vick.**

**Vicki: I'm working.**

**(She arrives at Matt and Tyler's table).**

**Matt: Thanks, Vick.**

**Vicki: Need another refill?**

**Tyler: I would love one.**

**(Vicki leaves the table).**

**Matt: Please tell me you're not cheating on my sister.**

**Tyler: I'm not cheating on your sister].**

"It's not the time man, it's the shovel talk, jokes really aren't a good idea at these times." Said Penelope shuddering she would never admit it but Lizzie was the real Saltzman twin that people should worry about she was scary when it came to Josie, when the blonde gave her the shovel talk she wasn't sure whether to cry, run, pray for her life or show no emotion, she remembers the exact words Hurt my sister Penelope Park and you will wish you never stepped foot in this school. Couple the cold, emotionless eyes with those words and Lizzie looked like a sociopath.

**[Matt: You really are an idiot.**

**(Jeremy goes over to Vicki).**

**Jeremy: Hey, what's your problem? I mean, in the summer you acted one way and then school starts and you don't even talk to me anymore.**

**Vicki: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the little remedies, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy.**

**Jeremy: When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?]**

"Disgusting." Elena muttered.

[Vicki: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world that I deflowered Elena's little brother.

Jeremy: Yes, and he deflowered a lot.

Vicki: OK, we had sex a few times when we were high. It's over. You have to back off before you mess things up between me and Tyler].

"Bitch." Said Lizzie softly, not softly enough because Hope heard and patted her hand.

"Just because it's true, you don't have to say it out loud honey, especially when she's dead, and her brother is armed." Answered Hope softly.

"If he tried to do anything I have you here to protect me." Said Lizzie softly kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand and then turning back to watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


	4. Pilot (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here we have the second part of the Pilot, originally I wanted to post the whole chapter, but I couldn't finish it all, I spent all afternoon writing and only got half of it, I will post the second part now and on Thursday I will try to post the whole episode 2.
> 
> Please comment what you think, if there are any errors, if something needs to be improved...
> 
> Happy reading!

** [Jeremy: Oh, come on, he's like a total asshole. All he cares about is fucking you.  **

** Vicki: Yeah, what do you want me for?] **

"You know, I admit that was true at first, but I started liking her afterwards." Tyler said.

"Did you?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, hey I did."

** [Caroline and Bonnie enter. **

** Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He is a geminian, and his favorite color is blue.] **

"How did you find out all this so quickly?" Stefan asked surprised, he knew Caroline was popular and had access to information about everything and everyone, plus she got practically his entire file, and he wouldn't be surprised if she found out he was a vampire too.

"You don't want to know." Bonnie and Elena replied simultaneously.

** [Bonnie: You got all that in one day? **

** Caroline: Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a wedding in June]. **

"Really? You could buy me dinner first." Stefan joked.

"I was joking when I said that." Caroline said.

** [(Gilbert residence) **

** Elena: I'm meeting Bonnie at the Mystic Grill. **

** Jenna: Okay, have fun. Wait, I'll take care of it. Don't stay out late, you have school tomorrow]. **

** Elena: Okay, Aunt Jenna. **

** (She opens the door)]. **

"You look like a stalker now." Hope said.

"Yeah eh, now that I think about it, I guess I should have waited until the next day, it would look less weird." Stefan replied.

** [Elena: Oh. **

** Stefan: Sorry, I was about to knock on the door. I wanted to apologize for my disappearance earlier. I know it was...weird. **

** Elena: Don't worry, I get it, you don't like the sight of blood]. **

"Quite the opposite, he loves it." Damon joked

** [Stefan: Um, something like that. How's your leg? **

** Elena: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I live? **

** Stefan: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. I thought you might want it back. **

** (He hands her his journal). **

** Elena: Oh, I must have dropped it. I... thank you. **

** Stefan: Don't worry, I didn't...read it. **

** Elena: No, why not? Most people would have read it]. **

"It's true." Alyssa said, she was definitely one of those people, lots of blackmail material.

** [Stefan: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine. **

**Elena: Do you keep a diary?**

**Stefan: Yes, if I don't write, I forget. Memories are important.**

**Elena: Yes. I will...umm, no need to stand outside.**

**(He tries to get in but can't).**

**Stefan: I'm fine. I'm sorry, were you just leaving?**

**Elena: Yes, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?**

**(Mystic Grill)**

**Matt: How is Elena?**

**Bonnie: Her mother and father are dead. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.**

**Matt: Did she say anything about me?**

**Bonnie: Oh, no. I'm not going to get in the middle of that. Just pick up the phone and ask her yourself.**

**Matt: I feel weird calling. She broke up with me].**

"I wonder why that is, doesn't it." Said James low enough for anyone who doesn't have vampire hearing to hear.

** [Bonnie: Give her time, Matt. **

** (Elena enters with Stefan). **

** Matt: More time, right?] **

"Alright that was dumb, they barely know each other she could have just been extending a helping hand to the new kid." MG said.

"I'm sorry Elena, I never stopped to think, I said things because of jealousy, things that hurt you." Matt said feeling guilty. "I'm sorry too Stefan."

"It's okay Matt, that was a long time ago, water under the bridge." Answered Elena with a small smile as Stefan nodded in agreement with what she said.

** [(He walks over to Elena and Stefan). **

** Matt: Hi, I'm Matt, nice to meet you. **

** Stefan: Hi, Stefan. **

** Elena: Hi. **

** Matt: Hi. **

** Caroline: So, you were born in Mystic Falls?] **

"Subtle blonde." Damon said humorously.

** [Stefan: Mm-Hmm. We moved when I was still young. **

** Bonnie: Parents? **

** Stefan: My parents are deceased. **

** Elena: I'm sorry. Any siblings? **

** Stefan: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle]. **

"That sounded a lot like an interrogation." Enzo said.

The girls grimaced, they really could have been more subtle.

** [Carolina: So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow. **

** Bonnie: It's a back-to-school party in the fall. **

** Stefan: (to Elena): Are you going? **

** Bonnie: Of course you will]. **

"Does that remind you of anything?" Josie asked Lizzie, who didn't even answer just rolled her eyes.

** [Salvatore Boarding House **

** Zach: You promised]. **

"Is that your Uncle Zach?" asked Lily.

"Yes." Answered Stefan, Lily just nodded she could see the Salvatore features on the man on the screen.

** [(Zach shows Stefan the newspaper article). **

** Stefan: This was an animal attack. **

** Zach: Don't give me that. I know the game. If you spoil them enough, they always suspected an animal attack. You said you had everything under control. **   
**Stefan: And I do.**

** Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but some people still remember it. And being here will only stir things up. **

** Stefan: That's not my intention. **

** Zach: Then what is it? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now? **

** Stefan: I don't have to explain myself. **

** Zach: I know you can't change what is. But you don't belong here]. **

Hayley can't help but cringe a little at that, she knew what it felt like to be unwelcome for who she was, for something she didn't ask for or want, she felt bad for Stefan.

** [Stefan: Where do I belong? **

** Zach: I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake. **

** (Opens a door. Takes out a journal with what appears to be a really old photo of Elena. The writing underneath the photo says Katherine 1864)]. **

"Is that you?" Davina asked with a frown.

"No it's not, that's Katherine Pierce." Answered Elena through clenched teeth.

"There is a more cruel, sick, psychotic person, the worst bitch of all, who spares no effort to make anyone who stands in her way suffer." Damon said angrily.

"Worse than Me and the devil himself put together." Klaus said through clenched teeth. " That bitch has managed to get away from me for five hundred years."

"Do you know her?" Marcel asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, Katerina, Elijah and I have a history, which will probably be explained, so I won't waste my time." Klaus said.

"She is a Petrov duplicate, so Elena and Katerina are the same." Elijah said.

"I see." Said Vincent nodding in understanding, he had heard of the duplicates, he had just never seen one.

** [(Mystic Falls High School) **

** (In history class). **

** Teacher Tanner: The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war, in our own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett? **

** Bonnie: Um....many? Bonnie: I'm not sure. I'm not sure but I think a lot. **

** Professor Tanner: Beauty turns dumb in an instant Miss Bennet]. **

"He really said that?" Lizzie asked in shock.

"Yes he did, he wasn't a very good teacher." Bonnie said with a grimace.

"You know I don't regret killing that idiot." Said Damon, everyone who knew Tanner just nodded, they didn't miss their old history teacher and else liked Alaric when he started teaching them.

** [Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to get over your built-in jock stereotype?] **

"That offended, you know me, James, and Jed, Kaleb, MG, Lizzie, Josie and Raf are athletes there are all very smart and dedicated to the story."

** [Matt: That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm fine with that. **

** Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the city's most significant historical events? **

** Elena: I'm sorry, I... I don't know. **

** Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with the summer vacation]. **

"Bro." Murmured Jeremy.

** [Stefan: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians. **

** Tanner: That is correct. Sir...? **

** Stefan: Salvatore. **

** Tanner: Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls? **

** Stefan: Distantly. **

** Tanner: Very good. Except, of course, that there were no civilian casualties in this battle. **

** Stefan: Actually, there were 27. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it was harboring weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders' files are kept in the civilian room, if you want to get your facts straight, Mr. Tanner?]. **

"There, that one hurt." Said Barry with a hearty hand as if he had been physically hit by that paw, making everyone in the room laugh.

** [Tanner: Hmm. **

** (Woods) **

** (Stefan arrives at the party and looks for Elena). **

** Bonnie: Just admit it, Elena. **

** Elena: Okay, so he's kind of handsome. **

** Bonnie: He has that romantic look. **

** (Caroline walks up to Stefan)]. **

"Oh, no." Moaned Caroline as she sinks into her chair.

** [Caroline: Hey, you made it! **

** Stefan: I made it. **

** Caroline: Well, let's get you a drink. **

** Stefan: Well, I'm... **

** Caroline: Oh, come on.  **

** (Bonnie and Elena are still talking). **

** Bonnie: So where is he? **

** Elena: I don't know. You tell me, you are the seer. **

** Bonnie: Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a second. Grandma says I have to concentrate. **

** Elena: Wait, you need a crystal ball. **

** (She hands him a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie is off for a bit, then comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.) **

** Elena: What? **

** Bonnie: That was weird. When I touched it, I saw a crow. **

** Elena: What? **

** Bonnie: A raven. There was fog, a man. Bonnie: I'm drunk. It's the drink. There's nothing psychic about it. There's nothing psychic about it. Okay, I'll get a refill. **

** (Bonnie leaves Elena alone). **

** Elena: Are you okay, Bonnie! **

** (She turns around and Stefan is behind her). **

** Stefan: Hi. **

** Elena: Hi. **

** Stefan: I did it again, didn't I? **

** Elena: Yes. **

** Stefan: I'm sorry. Are you upset about something?] **

"That was direct." Jed said.

** [Elena: Oh, uh, no, it's...it's just Bonnie. She's...you know what? It doesn't matter. You're...here. **

** Stefan: I'm here] **

"I have to say, you two definitely don't know how to flirt." Lizzie said.

"And do you?" Alaric asked with his eyebrows raised with what the twins called "His Father face".

James, Barry and Josie began to laugh as Lizzie formed a mischievous grin.

"If she knows how to flirt? She's Lizzie, she has a natural charm." James said.

"I don't know one person who has resisted." Josie said laughing.

"I know two." Said Barry recovering from his fit of laughter. 

"One of them just played hardball." The boy continued, glancing at Hope as he said this, who just rolled her eyes. "The other was a girl we met in a nightclub in London, what was her name again? Like this, Serena."

"No comment on that." Lizzie said

"Just out of curiosity how old are you guys?" Hayley asked

"17." Answered all three of them.

"How did you guys get into a nightclub just to get started?" Caroline asked with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised as she looked at the three of them who cringed and swallowed and dry, Caroline playing the role of angry mother was scary.

"Fake identities." James said.

"How will you guys get the identities?" Alaric asked

"PhotoShop." Barry said.

"We were grounded for a month when they found out." Said Lizzie.

Everyone laughed finding the conversation funny, Caroline made a mental note to keep an eye on this in the future before going back to watching the screen. 

** [(Bridge near the party). **

** Elena: You know, you are the talk of the town. **

** Stefan: I am? **

** Elena: Mmm hmm. A mysterious new guy, oh yeah. **

** Stefan: Well, you also have a touch of mystery. With a hint of sadness. **

** Elena: What makes you think I am sad? **

** Stefan: Well, we met in a cemetery. **

** Elena: Right. Well, no, technically we met in front of the men's room. You don't want to know, it's.... not exactly a party conversation. **

** Stefan: Well, I've never been very good at, uh, small talk]. **

"We get it." Damon joked.

** [Elena: Last spring . My parents' car drove off a bridge into the lake. And I was in the back seat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story. **

** Stefan: You won't be sad forever, Elena. **

** (Woods by the party). **

** Vicki: No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree]. **

Klaus can't help but smile mischievously, remembering his time with Caroline in the woods, the latter turned red having thought the same thing.

** [Tyler: Oh, come on, it would be hot. **

** Vicki: For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ouch, that hurts!] **

"You were an idiot man." Said Matt with a hard look and clenched jaw, for his best friend treating his sister like that.

"I'm sorry man." Said Tyler feeling guilty, he couldn't even blame his anger issues, in this case it was just him acting like a jerk.

** [(Jeremy appears). **

** Jeremy: Hey, leave her alone!] **

"Thanks man." Matt said with a grateful look, Jeremy just nodded.

** [Tyler: You know, you're starting to piss me off, Gilbert. **

** Vicki: Go away, Tyler, get away from me. **

** Tyler: Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a new thing. **

** (Tyler leaves). **

** Vicki: I didn't need your help]. **

"A thank you, maybe?" Penelope said sarcastically.

** [Jeremy: It sounds like you needed it. **

** Vicki: He was just drunk. **

** Jeremy: I am drunk. Am I hitting on you? **

** Vicki: No, you're worse. Because you want to talk to me, get to know me, see inside my soul and fuck and fuck and fuck until you're done with me]. **

Lizzie cringed a little at that, she said a sentence to that same effect but in other words, it took a lot of time and psychological help to let anyone other than her hand, Josie, James or Barry get through at least some of her walls, her father she was still reluctant to let him in the same way she was with her mother, she was always under the impression that her father would leave her or trade her for a less broken daughter, someone less volatile, who didn't remind him of the man who took the life of the woman he loved. And there was Hope, Hope who understood her and accepted her, even though she was the way she was, who wouldn't stop loving her even when Lizzie went into crisis and pushed her away.

Lizzie realizing that her mind was scattering, shook her head and turned to the screen.

** [Jeremy: Is that what you think? **

** **Vicki: That's what I know.** **

** **(Bridge over to the party).** **

** **Stefan: I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend.** **

** **Elena: The best friend in the world].** **

"Awn, thanks." Witch joked.

** [Stefan: And Matt, he can't seem to take his eyes off us. **

** Elena: Matt is that childhood friend that you start dating because you owe it to yourself to see if you can be more. **

** Stefan: And? **

** Elena: And then my parents died, and everything changed. Anyway, Matt and I, together, I don't know, it wasn't...it wasn't... **

** Stefan: In love? **

** Elena: No. No, it wasn't in love... **

** (Stefan's eyes start to change). **

** Elena: Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eyes, it's just, it's... **

** Stefan: Oh, um...yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'll get us a drink]. **

"Seriously Stefan, you've gotten much better at making excuses in the last few years." Damon said.

Stefan just nodded his head in agreement.

** [(He leaves). **

** (Near the party). **

** Vicki: Jeremy? Is that you?...Jeremy? **

** (Fog descends around her. A man is behind her. She is attacked)] **

Damon puts his head down, he will spend all his limited time as a vampire, and all his human life not blaming himself for what he had done to Vicki.

** [(At the party). **

** Matt: Looking for someone? **

** Elena: Hi. **

** Matt: When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't sound so alone to me. **

** Elena: Matt, you don't understand. It's just... **

** Matt: It's okay, Elena. Do what you have to do. I just want you to know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that. **

** Elena: Matt... **

** Caroline: There you are. Have you been to the falls yet? Because they are very beautiful at night. And I can show you...if you want]. **

"God, Why?" Caroline groaned with her face between her hands.

"I'd rather have that drunk mommy, than the violent drunk Caroline." Josie says to Lizzie.

"Violent?" Caroline says shocked.

"Girls night, me, Lizzie, mommy, Aunt Bonnie, Aunt Elena and Aunt Vallerie." Started Josie "You all had a bad day and decided to drink before going out, Mom was so drunk she let us drink too, You're already sixteen, and I know you drink in secret, that's what she said."

"At the end of the night, Mom and I made them all go to jail for starting a bar fight." Lizzie concluded.

Caroline just put her very red face in her hands and shook her head, Alaric had his arms crossed and an amused expression, he wasn't an idiot at sixteen teenagers experiment, he did it, everyone in that room did it, he would rather his daughters are drinking, than get a call from the hospital saying his girls got hurt.

** [Stefan: I think he's had enough. **

** Caroline: Well, of course I have. So- **

** Stefan: Caroline. You and me, that's not going to happen. Sorry] **

"How naive I was." Joked Stefan squeezing the blonde vampire's hand. 

Stefan approaches Elena.

Elena: I was wondering who kidnapped you, but now I know.

Stefan: Is she like that with, uh, all the boys?

** [Elena: No. You're fresh meat. She's going to walk away eventually. Hmm. Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me! **

** Stefan: What's that? **

** Elena: My brother. **

** Stefan: The drunk? **

** Elena: That would be the one. Stefan: Excuse me. **

** Stefan: Do you need any help? **

** Elena: Trust me, you don't want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy! **

** (In the woods). **

** Elena: Jeremy, where the hell are you going? **

** Jeremy: I don't want to hear that! **

** Elena: Yeah, well, too bad! **

** (Jeremy goes into the woods. He sees Vicki's body, she had a bite on her neck). **

** Jeremy: Vicki? No! Oh my God, it's Vicki! **

** Elena: Oh my God! **

** Jeremy: No!] **

Jeremy shuddered as he saw Vicki lying unconscious with a bite on her neck.

** [(At the party). **

** Elena: Somebody help! **

** Matt: Vicki? Vicki: What the hell? **

** Tyler: What happened to her? **

** Matt: Somebody, call an ambulance! **

** Tyler: Everybody get back, give her some room! **

** Elena: It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. **

** Man: Put this on her neck. **

** Matt: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me]. **

Matt looked away from the screen.

** (Salvatore Pension) **

** Zach: What's going on? **

** Stefan: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me. **

** Stefan enters his room; a raven appears. **

** Stefan: Damon. **

** (A man is standing on the balcony). **

** Damon: Hello, brother] **

"Look at me there." Damon said

"Always making grand entrances, aren't you?" Elena joked.

"Absolutely." Replied Damon running his spleen across the brunette's shoulders.

** [Stefan: The raven is a bit much, don't you think? **

** Damon: Wait until you see what I can do with the fog. **

** Stefan: When did you get here? **

** Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair looks different. I like it. **

** Stefan: It's been 15 years, Damon. **

** Damon: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? It didn't look good on him. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads]. **

**  
** "That wasn't why, was it?" Bonnie asked looking at Damon with a knowing look.

Damon just nodded.

** [Stefan: Why are you here? **

** Damon: I miss my little brother. **

** Stefan: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing to do]. **

"I agree." Kaleb said.

** [Damon: I've been able to keep myself busy. **

** Stefan: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you. **

** Damon: Oh. That could be a problem...for you. **

** Stefan: Why are you here now?]. **

"Miss my brother." Damon said.

"Absolutely." Stefan said with a sarcastic smile.

**[Damon: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm sure your answer can be summed up in one little word...Elena.**

**(Woods)**

**(Matt exits ambulance with Vicky).**

**Bonnie: Hi. Let's go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news.**

**Elena: I have to take Jeremy home.**

**Bonnie: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. Bonnie: I know that. But whatever I've seen, or think I've seen, I have this feeling....**

**Elena: Bonnie, what?**

**Bonnie: That it's just the beginning].**

"That I get right." Bonnie said.

**[(Salvatore Pension).**

**Damon: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being near her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?**

**Stefan: She's not Katherine]**

"Was that some kind of love triangle?" Davina asked.

"Something like that." Answered Damon and Stefan at the same time.

**[Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that turned out. Tell me something, when was the last time you fed on something bigger than a squirrel?**

**Stefan: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work.**

**Damon: Yeah? Come on. Don't you want some?**

**Damon starts pushing Stefan away].**

"God Barbie you guys are the same." Penelope whispers to Lizzie.

**[Stefan: Stop it.**

**Damon: Come on. Together. I saw two girls outside. Or just, let's cut to the chase, let's go straight to Elena.**  


**Stefan: Stop it!**

**Damon: Imagine the taste of his blood!**

**[Stefan's face transforms].**

**Damon: I can.**

**Stefan: I said stop it!**

**[Stefan runs at Damon, throwing him out the window. When he lands on the sidewalk, Damon is not there].**

**Damon: I was impressed. I'll give you a six. Lost style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good]**

"God, you were an insufferable asshole." Carolina said.

"He wasn't, he still is." Elena said.

"Ouch." Damon pretended with his hand in the closet.

**[Stefan: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die].**

"You were right about that." Answered Damon, even he couldn't deny it.

**[Damon: That's a given.**

**Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it.**

**Damon: I take that as an invitation.**

**Stefan: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?]**

"Of course not, we're vampires, we never rest, we're always following evolution," Kol said.

**[Damon: I promised an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word].**

"Good thing only one of us has to turn heretic to stop the fusion, in case mom doesn't find a cure, knowing agent we'd have such an ugly fight we'll spend eternity trying to make each other's lives a misery." Whispered Josie to Lizzie, who nodded in agreement.

**[Stefan: Stay away from Elena].**

"I can't brother, I love her." Damon said making Elena smile.

**[Damon: Where's your ring? Oh yeah, the sun comes up in a few hours, and poof, ashes to ashes. Damon: Relax. It's right here.**

**(Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage).**

**Damon: You must know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Uncle Zach].**

"Lexi was right you know, every time we got together I made you break your diet, and now that we work out the whole thing with Katherine, and I'll have the cure, I'll be the better person. So I'm sorry brother, for everything, for tormenting you for the last one hundred and forty-five years." Damon said sincerely, leaving everyone in the room surprised after all Damon Salvatore apologizing was unheard of, the kind that never happens.

"I...I accept your apology Damon." Stefan said. "And I'm sorry too, everything you are today was because of me, you were ready to die and I forced you into that life too, so I'm sorry."  
Damon just hugged his brother, surprising everyone even more, as soon as the moment was over they went back to watching.

**[(Woods)**

**(Jeremy was drinking a beer. Elena arrives).**

**Elena: Are you okay, I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniform, last time I checked, are the police. People will stop giving you breaks, Jer, they don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they have their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try it too.**

**Jeremy: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your journal. Is that... are you supposed to move on?**

**Elena: Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.**

**(Mystic Grill)**

**Bonnie: Are you sober yet?**

**Caroline: No.**

**Bonnie: Keep drinking. I have to take myself home. I have to take myself home.  
**

**Caroline: Why didn't he go after me? How come the guys I want never want me?]**

"God you really are a clone of her." James said shocked. "I'm sure you said the same thing to me once."

**[Lizzie rolled her eyes, plus she can't help but smile she liked it when people said she looked like her mother.**

**Bonnie: I'm not touching that.**

**Caroline: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one].**

"How come you never said you felt this way?" Elena asked.

"It never had any meaning, Elena let's be honest we're not as close as we were as kids anymore, it always feels like you and Bonnie, or me and Bonnie, it feels like this wall between us, I don't know..." Confessed the blonde.

"She's right you know, Elena I love you, I really do, but sometimes I get the feeling that every time the three of us are together everything always ends up turning to you somehow, the guys we like are always interested in you, even the existential crises, that was the reason I contacted you when my grandmother died, it's always about you." **  
**

Elena frowned she had realized she had been so selfish, and now that she thinks about it, she really hasn't been the best friend to Caroline and Bonnie, she promised herself to be better from now on.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed you were being so selfish." Elena said truthfully.

"It's okay, just try to listen to agent more." Caroline said with a small smile. 

**[Bonnie: It's not a competition, Caroline.**

**Caroline: Yes, it is.**

**(Hospital)**

**(Matt is sitting in the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up).**  


**Matt: Vicki...Hey, it's okay. It's going to be all right.**

**Vicki: Matt...**

**Matt: Hey, don't try to talk, okay, okay.**

**Vicki: Vampire]**

"I went soft, really soft." Damon said, Vicki had really been collateral damage, she should have lived, but Jeremy had shown up and he just ran away.  


**[(Gilbert/Salvatore Residence)**

**Elena: Dear Diary, I couldn't be more wrong. I thought I could smile, nod my head; pretend everything would be okay].**

"That never works lasts for like a day at most until you explode." Hope said as if speaking from experience.

Mikaelson and Hayley frowned but said nothing.

**[Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past].**

"That doesn't work either." Said Lizzie knowing what it was like to want to change yourself.

**[Elena: Without the pain.**

**Elena/Stefan: Someone alive.**

**Elena: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.**

**Stefan: They follow you].**

No one said a word but everyone agreed no one lives without pain, it's always there.

**[Mystic Grill**  
**(Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her)]** **.**

"Please tell me you didn't do, what I think you did Damon." Klaus said through clenched teeth.

Damon cringed a little he wasn't afraid of Klaus, but when it came to Caroline he feared for his life.

**[Stefan: [voiceover] You can't escape them, no matter how much you want to.**

**[Damon smiles at Caroline, she smiles back].**

**(Gilbert residence)**

**(Elena is in her room).**

**Elena: All you can do is be ready for good. So when the time comes, invite her in, because you need her. I need her.**

**[Elena sees Stefan outside her window].**

**Stefan: I know it's late. But...I needed to know that you were okay.**

**Elena: You know, for months, that's all anyone has wondered about me. Whether I'm going to be okay.**

**Stefan: What do you tell them?**

**Elena: That I'm going to be okay.**

**Stefan: Do you ever mean it?**

**Elena: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer at home. We can talk. Would you like to come in?**

**Stefan: Yes.**

**[Stefan enters Elena's house].**

"End of the first chapter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go to reading!  
> Hope you like it...


End file.
